The Pervert Nerd
by clairn ge
Summary: Hai, ff ini saya remake lagi. Park Chanyeol, fuck boi yang hot bertemu Bai Xian yang ganas dan liar. Apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja pergumulan panas!
1. Satu

"Malam ini tidak terlalu ramai," Chanyeol bermonolog. Ia mengalungkan _headphone_ di lehernya lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya; mengikuti irama lagu yang ia _remix_.

Ia mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada notifikasi penting yang masuk, kecuali dari para penggemarnya yang selalu aktif di instagram dan twitter nya. Memangnya tidak bosan memenuhi kolom komentar terus, pikirnya.

Chanyeol mengantongi ponselnya, lalu melihat sekitar. Dan ia mendapati sahabatnya, Kim Jongin, sedang melamun sambil memegangi gelas kaca berisi _whisky_. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, ia segera meraih _microphone_.

" _Guys! Are you ready for the beat_?"

" _Drop it_! " lautan manusia itu menyahut bersamaan.

" _Aye aye_! "

Alunan lagu _up beat_ yang menyihir orang-orang untuk menghentakkan kakinya di lantai dansa.

"Teman-temanku yang sedang galau dan bersedih, _c'mon_ , kita menari bersama!" Chanyeol berseru nyaring di depan _microphone_ nya .

"Kim Jongin jangan menangis! Lebih baik menari di panggung!" Chanyeol kembali berseru sembari memandangi Jongin yang mengacungkan jari tengah padanya.

"Bandit sialan," Jongin menggerutu kesal.

Ia pun maju ke depan panggung dan masih saja menggerutu sebal. Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli.

"Apa? Ingin kutonjok?" Jongin bertanya dengan kesalnya.

" _Calm dude_ , kau sedang _pms_?" ledek Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau," umpat Jongin yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawa.

Akhirnya Jongin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan menari di atas panggung bersama para penari wanita yang seksi.

Ngomong-ngomong Kim Jongin adalah _partner in crime_ nya Chanyeol dan ada seorang lainnya lagi bernama Oh Sehun.

Mereka bertiga selalu bekerja sama dengan baik dan saling berbagi, dalam hal apapun. Misalnya berburu wanita, kemudian disantap bersama, _iykwim_.

Namun mereka tidak lagi mengoleksi wanita, karena masing-masing sudah mendapati belahan hati, kecuali Park Chanyeol. Satu-satunya pria jomblo di trio pentolan sekolah.

Kalau kata Sehun, kekasih idaman Chanyeol itu terlalu spesifik cirinya,

 _"Yang gemes, kalau bisa dadanya montok, bokongnya semok."_

okelah jenis ini masih beribu jumlahnya,

 _"Terus dia_ nerd _, soalnya kalo udah famous biasanya kendor gitu."_

tapi _nerd_ yang gemes, apa lagi di sekolahnya, bisa dihitung pakai jari kakinya setan. Yang mana biasanya setan itu melayang, alias tidak punya kaki.

Maka dari itu, visi misi trio koplak ini diubah total. Dari yang awalnya menindas siswa culun, menjadi perburuan siswa culun untuk diangkat menjadi kandidat-pacar-yang mulia-Chanyeol. Kemudian tiap harinya Chanyeol mulai rajin berdoa, agar cepat-cepat diberi culun yang gemes dari Tuhan.

Begitulah kisah Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong Kim Jongin sudah terlihat lelah menari dan mabuk. Penampilannya benar-benar _messy_.

"Sudah lelah, bung?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Apa itu lelah?" Jongin balik bertanya.

" _You already fucked up_ ," Chanyeol memperhatikan layar hp Jongin yang mengintip dari saku celana, "dan sepertinya ada yang sedang _kangen_."

"Baiklah kalau kau memang mengusirku dari sini," jawab Jongin sedikit ketus.

Ponsel Jongin terus bergetar di saku celananya, mengganggu kegiatan menarinya, akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut,

" _Yes babe_ ," Jongin menjawab panggilan kekasihnya.

".."

"Kau memaafkanku? Ow, _I love you baby_ , _I'll back in 5 minutes, don't worry_."

Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Okay _darl_ , muah," Jongin mengakhiri panggilan dengan kecupan mesranya lalu segera turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" _Good bye Cringe_ Jongin!" Chanyeol berseru.

Jongin mengacungkan jari tengahnya tanpa menoleh ke Chanyeol.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam, saat itu juga lelaki berparas ayu memasuki club. Mata cokelatnya mulai mengawasi Chanyeol.

" _DJ_ Chan, kamu selalu menarik perhatianku ya," diakhiri tawa kecilnya yang menggemaskan sekaligus membuat merinding. Ia mendudukkan bokong besarnya di sofa paling empuk dan privat; area vip.

Pria cantik itu mengacungkan tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan, "Berikan aku sebotol _Rose_."

"Ada angin apa hari ini?" pelayan tersebut menyeringai tipis.

"Sedang tidak ingin mabuk berat."

"Yah, sekarang pun tuan sudah mabuk berat," pelayan itu melirik Chanyeol yang sedang beraksi dengan laptop dan _controllerism_ -nya.

Ia kembali lagi dengan gelas juga sebotol _Rose_ _wine_ , "Silakan."

Pria cantik itu segera menuangkan _Rose_ nya kemudian menelanjangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan berhasratnya yang besar. Netra kecoklatannya tidak sekalipun berkedip.

"Bagaimana bisa pria itu memikatku?" Ia terus meneguk anggurnya, "Ya ampun, dasar Park kecil."

Tatapan tajam Chanyeol selalu memabukkan pria cantik itu. Bibir sang _DJ_ yang tebal selalu berhasil membuatnya membayangkan fantasi terliarnya. Ia yakin bisa berhenti merokok.

Asalkan kedua belah bibir Chanyeol mau menggantikan lintingan ganjanya.

"Sayang, bertahanlah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti," senyum posesif terukir pada wajah Bai Xian, nama pria yang sudah dimabuk berat oleh _DJ_ tampan yang sedang beraksi di panggung. Ia terus meracau tentang Chanyeol yang maha sempurna di matanya.

Ponsel Chanyeol terus bergetar di sakunya. Sehingga ia kembali mengecek notifikasi. Para _ambis_ mulai meramaikan _group chat_ kelasnya dan membahas kuis Matematika wajib pada jam pertama.

" _Damn it_ , bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kuis sialan itu," Chanyeol mulai kepanikan.

"Siapa yang bisa kumintai kunci ya," Chanyeol berdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

Kemudian ia mendapat pesan lagi,

 **Albino**

 ** _Ini berkas negara._**

 _(jawaban kuis.DocX)_

Sehun selalu cepat dalam mencari kunci kusi dan ulangan.

"Wah presiden kunci jawaban memang dapat diandalkan," Chanyeol terbahak.

Kemudian ia mulai menghapalkan angka-angka di layar ponselnya yang lebih memabukkan dari _wine_. Pemandangan tidak biasa ini, disadari Bai Xian.

"Ada apa dengan ponselnya?" Pria Chinese itu sedikit kesal. Ia jadi tak bisa sering-sering melihat wajah Chanyeol, karena saat ini _DJ_ itu lebih sering menunduk.

01.53

"Hampir jam 2 malam. Saatnya mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Chanyeol," Bai Xian keluar dari area vip lalu menghilang dari kermunan orang yang masih berjoget ria di lantai dansa.

Chanyeol juga menyadari jam hampir menunjukan pukul 2 malam, artinya ia bisa meninggalkan club. Ia mulai merapikan _DJ stuff_ dan laptopnya. Lalu menemui salah satu staff di belakang panggung,

"Yo, James aku pulang," James adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Pria berdarah campuran Australia dan Korea itu diseret Chanyeol untuk membantu mengembangkan klub malamnya.

" _Aye capt_. Jam tampilmu sudah selesai kan."

"Yoi," Chanyeol segera menuju tempat parkir dengan kawalan bodyguard.

Jangan heran, Chanyeol adalah siswa yang hidup di dunia malam sebagai _disc jokey_ , juga merangkap bakal penerus Tech-Park. Tidak aneh jika pria berotot dengan wajah menyeramkan selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Badannya pun dilapisi rompi anti peluru, menghindari akibat fatal keisengan tikus-tikus yang bersaing dengan Tech-Park. Tak jarang sniper tikus-tikus resek itu mengawasinya dari jauh dan siap menembakkan peluru panas.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri, ada seorang pria yang berusaha menyapanya,

"Hoi Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah, teman lamanya!

"Woho, Ruben! _Long time no see_ , bro!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Ruben dan sebaliknya.

" _Waddup Capt_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hahahah, baik-baik saja dan bertambah baik setelah mampir ke club," jawab Ruben.

"Dan reuni dadakan? Hahahah," Chanyeol menyahut dan mereka tergelak.

Chanyeol meredakan tawanya, ia kembali bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana basket di AS?"

"Tentu saja jauh lebih baik dari pada di Korea. Aku pun bergabung dengan tim basket jalanan," Ruben menjawab dengan begitu bangganya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya " _Alright then_ , sepertinya kita harus berpisah dulu, bro."

"Baiklah, _see you_ , Park !"

" _See ya_ Ruben."

Chanyeol segera memasuki mobilnya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan, ia masih memikirkan Ruben yang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Ruben umur 14 tahun yang ia kenal.

Dahulu, untuk mendekatinya saja menghabiskan waktu hampir dua tahun. Dia sangat pendiam dan melempem, susah untuk berdekatam dengannya.

Akan tetapi, beda urusan kalau ia diturunkan di lapangan basket. Jemari dan matanya selalu memberi isyarat apa yang harus dilakukan tim basketnya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin menaruh curiga pada Ruben, tetapi pikiran itu semakin melekat di otaknya. Kembali memutar memori Chanyeol. Sehari sebelum Ruben pindah ke AS, kapten basket itu masih juga datar.

Dan sekian menit yang lalu, ia melihat secara langsung, Ruben dengan auranya yang menggebu-gebu bukan di lapangan basket.

Semakin memikirkan Ruben, kepalanya semakin pening. Chanyeol berakhir mengabaikan pemikiran negatifnya

 **[another . side]**

Beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil, terdapat dua orang yang menunduk, menerima semprotan emosi pria mungil di depan mereka.

"Bangsat, siapa bajingan itu hah!" seru Bai Xian, "Dia membuat _darling_ ku pergi! Kau membiarkan bocah tengil itu menarik perhatian pangeranku, kan?" lanjutnya.

Pria cantik itu menekan tombol merah pada remote genggamannya. Seketika pria gagah di depannya langsung mengerang kesakitan dan tersungkur.

"Rasakan sialan! Padahal aku hampir menembakan _baby_ ku ini pada Chanyeol," Bai Xian mengelus revolver warisan keluarganya.

"Lily, bersihkan tempat ini sekarang juga! Aku malas berurusan lagi dengan _Baba_ ," seru Bai Xian sambil melirik pria gagah yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Lily segera mengangkut pria yang terbujur kaku itu. Bai Xian memasuki mobil BMWnya dan segera melaju menjauhi kawasan hingar bingar itu.

 **[.]**

" _Oh my gosh, what should I wear_?" Bai Xian melongok pada Luke, sopir pribadinya.

"Tentunya seragam sekolah tuan," Luke menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati.

" _Of course_ bodoh, maksudku apa aksesoris yang bisa ku kenakan?"

"Uh-"

"Oh bagaimana dengan choker? Atau stocking jaring-jaring?" Bai Xian memotong jawaban sopirnya.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah tuan."

"Hum, tapi sepertinya choker terlalu menonjol ya."

"Ah tidak juga tuan, saya pikir choker akan sangat cocok tuan kenakan."

"Aih, bisa saja kau ini," Bai Xian menepuk bahu Luke malu-malu, "baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Luke melirik spion dalam, tuannya sedang menatapnya lewat spion dengan revolver kesayangan yang mengarah ke padanya.

Bai Xian menunjukkan senyum terlebarnya.

 _Shit_ , Luke mulai merasakan aura membunuh dari belakang.

Bai Xian menyadari wajah ketakutan Luke langsung berujar, "Ahahah, maaf Luke, aku hanya mencoba berpose imut."

PYAR!

Peluru panas melesat, menembak boneka yang menggantung di spion dalam dan menembus kaca depan.

"Oopsie, telunjukku licin sekali, hehe," Bai Xian terkekeh, lalu diikuti tawa canggung Luke.

"S-sudah sampai tuan," Luke menghentikan mobil di pinggiran jalan dan membuka kunci mobil.

"Terimakasih Luke sayang. Maaf aku tidak sengaja merusak bonekamu," kata si Pria Cantik itu sembari menyisir rambut dengan jemari lentiknya dan segera memakai kacamata bulat dengan lensa yang tebal.

Ia pun menanggalkan coat serta sepatu pantofelnya, kemudian memakai sneakers yang baru saja ia beli. Tak lupa memakai jaket yang sudah lusuh. Lalu ia pun keluar dari mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan Luke, _pai pai_ ," ia membanting pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada BMWnya yang mulai menjauh.

Di sini, di pinggiran jalan yang lengang, Bai Xian berdiri sambil melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Seharusnya dua menit lagi dia datang," gumamnya.

Benar saja, dua mobil sedan putih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, diikuti mobil sedan hitam di belakangnya. Bai Xian segera mengacungkan jempolnya. Ketiga sedan itu berhenti dan kaca mobil pengemudi salah satu sedan putih itu terbuka.

"Maaf, seat nya sudah penuh," pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam berkata dengan tegas.

"Ahh sayang sekali," Bai Xian segera berlari menuju sedan hitam dan mengetok kaca mobil pengemudinya.

"Heyy, aku butuh tumpangan, tidak jauh kok," Pria cantik itu memanyunkan bibirnya, merayu dengan aegyo. Akhirnya kaca mobil itu terbuka.

"Maaf, kami tidak menerima tumpangan," jawab pemuda dengan _style_ yang sama seperti pengemudi sedan putih tadi. Bai Xian memperhatikan tempat duduk belakang mobil itu.

"Sepertinya di belakang masih luas," Ia menunjuk _seat_ belakang yang memang masih sangat leluasa untuk bokong besarnya.

"Yak! Kau!"

Penumpang di belakang sopir itu sepertinya mulai risih. Ia segera berujar, "Sudahlah, pak. Biarkan dia menumpang."

"Tapi t-tuan.."

"Cepat masuk kalau ingin menumpang," penumpang di belakang memotong perkataan sopirnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Bai Xian.

"Astaga! Terimakasih?"

"Panggil Chanyeol saja."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Chanyeol _ssi_ ," Bai Xian segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobil.

Chanyeol memberi kode pada sopirnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Chanyeol melirik penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Rumahku di Guryong, Chanyeol _ssi_ ," jawab Bai Xian.

Kawasan orang miskin, pikir Chanyeol. Matanya menelisik penampilan pria itu. Tunggu, apa-apaan itu, sepatu nike air force 1 _featuring_ g-dragon?!

"Jangan bohong," Chanyeol sedikit was-was, memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku jaket, menggenggam pistolnya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Chanyeol _ssi_ ," Bai Xian menunduk, menyiapkan _aegyo_ nya.

"Meh, miskin tapi bisa membeli sepatu mahal itu? Bahkan aku harus menunggu dua hari lagi untuk mendapatkannya," Chanyeol berujar pedas.

"Oh ini?" Bai Xian melirik sepatunya, "Ini hanya barang tiruan Chanyeol _ssi_."

Chanyeol kembali memutar matanya, sebal.

"Besok aku akan melanjutkan studi ke sekolah yang sangat keren, Chanyeol _ssi_ , jadi aku membeli sepatu untuk bergaya," Bai Xian tersenyum lebar hingga membuat mata sipitnya menjadi semakin sipit.

Chanyeol pun penasaran, "Memangnya sekolah apa itu?"

"Big Cosmos High School, Chanyeol _ssi_. Bukan kah itu keren sekali, Chanyeol _ssi_?" Pria cantik itu menerawang langit-langit mobil. Sebenarnya menanti reaksi Chanyeol.

"Otakmu benar-benar encer dan sponsor mu sangat baik," Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, menahan reaksi terkejut.

Ia langsung melanjutkan obrolan, "Ngomong-ngomong namamu?"

"Namaku Ba-" jawaban Bai Xian teredam suara decitan ban mobil. Sopir Chanyeol mengerem mendadak hingga kepala tuannya terantuk kursi di depannya.

"M-maafkan saya tuan, tadi ada anjing liar yang melesat. J-jadi.."

"Sudahlah, cepat jalan," Chanyeol yang sudah telanjur sebal itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang sempat tegang.

"Namamu Bacon?"

"Yang benar Baekhyun, Chanyeol _ssi_ ," Ia menjawab pelan sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Chanyeol akan mengingat nama itu.

"Tuan k-kita sudah memasuki kawasan Guryong," sopir Chanyeol mencicit.

"Mobilnya tidak akan cukup untuk masuk lebih dalam. Jadi aku turun di sini saja, Chanyeol _ssi_ ," Bai Xian menunjukan senyum canggungnya.

"Sama-sama," Chanyeol berucap dengan nada arogan.

"Eh? T-terimakasih tumpangannya Chanyeol _ssi_ ," Pria cantik itu segera keluar dari mobil dan membungkukan badannya pada Chanyeol.

Park muda mengamati pria pendek yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Wah, apa-apaan ini, bau _Rose_ menguar dari mulutnya," Chanyeol memberi kode untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ia pun segera menghubungi seseorang,

"Joshua, berikan data seseorang bernama Baekhyun."

"Ada info lain selain namanya?"

"Pipi _chubby_ , mata empat, tinggal di Guryong."

"Baik. Apa yang harus saya cari?"

"Semuanya. Besok pagi harus sudah masuk di emailku."

"Baik tuan muda."

Pip

 **[.] Scene yang Terpotong**

"Lily, pastikan bocah tengil tadi mati."

 _"Baik tuan."_

"Bermain dengan cepat dan bersih, lalu simpan kepalanya bersama koleksiku."

 _"Laksanakan tuan."_

.

" _Fuck_! Kamu pasti kaki tangan pria pendek tadi?!"

Wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek itu tidak merespon dan hanya menatap tajam pengganggu acara tuannya.

"Kalian sudah gila ya? Mengacungkan senjata api pada warga sipil!"

" _Prefer_ diacungi senjata tajam?"

Wanita itu menyimpan Assault riflenya dan mengeluarkan samurai, membuat pria di depannya gemetar di sekujur tubuh.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Pria itu mengacungkan pisau lipatnya.

"Aku malas berlama-lama."

Wanitu itu akhirnya mengayunkan samurai kebanggaannya ke leher pria di hadapannya. Dan bisa ditebak, kepala Ruben menggelinding mendekati kakinya.

" _Mission success_."

 ** _S P O I L_ \- m e**

 _"Hun, kau tahu? Bokongnya benar-benar besar dan kenyal."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Dan lagi, ekspresinya tadi seperti akan_ klimaks _. Ingin kucium dan-"_

 _"Diamlah bodoh, aku sedang_ push rank _."_

 _"Aku ingin memperkosanya sekarang juga, Hun."_

 _"_ Just do it _, bro. Kenapa tidak langsung serbu seperti biasa?"_

 _"Sangat disayangkan, Baekhyun punya terong di selangkangannya."_

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ God damn it _, Hun. Tadi pee pee ku bergesekan dengan bokongnya yang montok dan kenyal."_

 _"_ YOU WHAT _?!"_

Hai semua! Lama tidak jumpa lagi.

Saya kok lagi pengen remake ni ff ya, ehe.

Miane, saya belum bisa lanjut My Lovely Slut.

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Love you!

Need any kritik dan saran, supaya bisa berkembang.


	2. Dua

_"Tuan k-kita sudah memasuki kawasan Guryong," sopir Chanyeol mencicit._

 _"Mobilnya tidak akan cukup untuk masuk lebih dalam. Jadi aku turun di sini saja, Chanyeol ssi," Bai Xian menunjukan senyum canggungnya._

 _"Sama-sama," Chanyeol berucap dengan nada arogan._

 _"Eh? T-terimakasih tumpangannya Chanyeol ssi," Pria cantik itu segera keluar dari mobil dan membungkukan badannya pada Chanyeol._

 _Park muda mengamati pria pendek yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya._

 _"Wah, apa-apaan ini, bau Rose menguar dari mulutnya," Chanyeol memberi kode untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan._

 _Ia pun segera menghubungi seseorang,_

 _"Joshua, berikan padaku, data seseorang bernama Baekhyun."_

 _"Ada info lain selain namanya?"_

 _"Pipi_ chubby _, mata empat, tinggal di Guryong."_

 _"Baik. Apa yang harus saya cari?"_

 _"Semuanya. Besok pagi harus sudah masuk di emailku."_

 _"Baik tuan muda."_

 _Pip_

.

Pikiran Chanyeol yang awalnya sudah dipenuhi kecurigaannya terhadap Ruben, kini semakin keruh akibat penumpang mobilnya tadi.

Chanyeol POV

Iya, aku menaruh curiga yang sangat besar pada anak aneh itu.

Poin pertama, sekolah di Big Cosmos High School dengan keadaanya yang seperti itu? _You must be kidding me!_

Kamu harus punya orang dalam lalu kamu harus punya uang yang banyak dan jangan lupa otakmu harus encer. Oh iya, jika otakmu tidak encer setidaknya orangtuamu wajib punya jabatan yang menguntungkan pihak sekolah.

Jangan lupa rumah yang mewah atau perumahan elit! Tapi apa yang kudapat? Guryong! Itu kan tempatnya para gembel tidur!

Poin kedua sedikit sepele memang, tapi aku mencium bau _Rose_ dari mulutnya dan parfum yang mirip seperti seseorang.

Chanyeol POV end

Sudahlah, Chanyeol merasa semakin edan ketika berpikir lebih jauh tentang penumpang mobilnya.

 **[another . side]**

Pria berambut coklat tua itu sedang meluapkan emosi pada lawan bicara di ponselnya.

"Aish, sungguhan aku harus tinggal di sini?"

 _"Ya, besok ada agen yang akan membantumu hidup di situ."_

"Astaga demi tahi kuda!"

 _"Oh iya, jangan pakai parfum! Singkirkan semua barang-barang mahalmu itu."_

"Okelah, barang-barang itu mau hilang atau bagaimana aku tidak peduli, tapi parfum? Kau sudah gila?"

 _"Bai Xian yang cantik dan manja, Chanyeol bukan orang awam yang tidak tahu merk mahal, walau parfum hanya barang sepele."_

"Paling tidak aku mengenakan parfum yang murahan! Aku merasa bugil tanpa parf-"

 _"Haish terserah lah. Hal tentang sekolah, lingkungan, dan tetek bengek sudah kita bicarakan kemarin, jadi kau tinggal mengeksekusi. Ngomong-ngomong seragam, pakaian, dan kartu identitasmu ada di dekat pintu."_

Pip

"Argh, semua orang tiba-tiba menjadi setan," Bai Xian membanting ponselnya ke kasur lusuh di depannya.

Dug

Ponselnya terantuk pada kasur lusuhnya yang tidak _bouncy_.

"Yaish, kasur jelek ini! Aku lupa sedang berakting jadi gembel," ia memungut lagi ponsel mahalnya.

Bai Xian POV

Astaga, panas sekali sih, di sini! Segera kulepaskan jaket usang dan kemejaku. Kulihat sekeliling, lalu mataku terpaku pada box besar di dekat pintu. Oh mungkin itu yang dimaksud _Gege._

Kuambil dan kutumpahkan segala isinya ke kasur. Sialan, ekspektasiku terhadap _Gege_ terlalu tinggi.

Kalian tahu? Baju yang layak pakai hanya seragam sekolah! Ya, layak pakai! Biar ku garis bawahi.

Maksudku, kaos lusuh ini memiliki lubang besar di area ketiak, lalu celana ini terlalu sempit untuk paha dan bokongku yang besar, dan apa-apaan ini, celana dalam yang melar dan sedikit koyak? Kenapa juga aku harus memakai model yang begini?

Hey, memangnya siapa yang akan memeriksa celana dalamku?!

 _Shit_ , kalau bukan demi Chanyeol. Aku tidak sudi mengenakan ini!

Ku obrak-abrik tumpukan pakaian itu dan aku menemukan kartu identitasku!

Di sini tertulis namaku adalah Kim Baekhyun.

Aha! Pasti si Alien 4D itu yang membantuku nanti.

Oh! Umurku 18 tahun! Wah aku benar-benar menjadi muda lagi.

Bai Xian POV end

Akhirnya setelah pria mungil itu selesai membereskan pakaiannya, ia pun tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

Sedangkan si pria bertelinga peri, kini sedang menikmati guyuran air hangat di bawah showernya. Melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang sembari merilekskan pikirannya.

"Firasatku jelek sekali, sepertinya aku melewatkan pr Ms Huang," Chanyeol mematikan shower dan segera berpakaian.

Ia mengecek buku tulisnya. Ms Huang tidak memberi tugas, tuh!

"Kenapa rasanya tidak tenang, sialan," Chanyeol bermonolog sambil menelisik sekeliling kamarnya seperti orang bingung.

"Pasti gara-gara anak aneh tadi! Sepertinya aku sudah gila! Kenapa tadi aku memberikan tumpangan untuknya?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur. Menyingkirkan sejenak pikiran keruh dan firasat jeleknya.

06.00

Dering alarm di nakas terus berusaha membangunkan Park kecil yang masih terlelap di kasur empuknya. Kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncul seorang pria dengan tinggi hampir dua meter.

"Hei bangsat, cepat bangun!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku menggunakan jurus rahasiaku."

Pria itu berjalan ke sisi ranjang Chanyeol, lalu menjatuhkan diri tepat ke atas tubuh adiknya.

"Bajingan! Kris, kau lebih berat dari paus sialan!"

"Cepat bangun, Mama ngambek padaku."

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Yakk!" Kris melayangkan tamparan ke kepala adiknya.

"Aw, sakit tahu!", ia melanjutkan omongannya, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak sengaja merusak pegangan wajannya yang usang."

"Ohh, wajan pemberian mantannya. Kenapa pakai yang itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi _surprise_ , tapi sepertinya gagal."

"Bodoh," Chanyeol bergumam.

"Ngomong apa kau?!"

"Tidak. Btw kau pakai parfum apa?" Chanyeol mendekat dan mengendus pelan kemeja kakaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Cuma tanya," akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku pakai bulgari, yang aqua!" Kris berteriak ketika suara gemercik terdengar dari kamar mandi.

Pria yang baru saja berteriak, langsung membaui kemejanya. Dasar Chanyeol aneh, tumben sekali dia kepo, ia membatin. Kris pun segera keluar untuk kembali membujuk induk harimau yang sedang murka.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan seragam hari Senin dan ransel mahalnya yang enteng (isinya hanya sebuah buku dan satu pena).

Chanyeol melirik meja makan yang kosong lalu mendengus kesal. Pasti para pelayan takut dengan Mama, batinnya.

Segera ia bergegas memanaskan mobilnya dan melaju menuju restoran cepat saji.

-

"Satu big burger dan cola float."

" _Baik, ada tambahan lain, sir?"_

"Sebentar."

Chanyeol menelpon karibnya yang semalam memberi kunci jawaban kuis.

"Mau titip? Aku di restoran cepat saji."

 _"Bubb-"_

Tut.

"Dan satu bubble tea coklat."

 _"Baik, mohon menunggu, sir"_

 _Great_ , masih pagi dan ia sudah mengotori perutnya dengan _junk food_. Kalau bukan gara-gara hyungnya yang idiot, orang itu pasti sudah berkutat di dapur dengan badan memar-memar.

 _"Satu big burger, satu cola float, dan satu bubble tea coklat. Totalnya 50.000, sir."_

"Ambil kembaliannya," kasir itu bersorak dalam hati karena Chanyeol menjadi pelanggan yang menyenangkan di pagi hari.

 _"Terimakasih dan selamat jalan, sir."_

Ia segera menuju sekolah dengan segelas cola _float_ di tangan kanannya.

 **[another . side]**

" _HOLY CRAP_!"

Baekhyun terbangung dari tidurnya, dan segera mengecek jam di ponselnya.

06.14

" _Shit_ , aku lupa sedang menjadi anak SMA."

Ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

" _What the hell_ ," ia menelisik dinding kamar mandi yang diselimuti lumut, "baiklah demi Chanyeol."

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia mandi dan memakai seragam barunya.

"Wah, aku terlihat imut," Baekhyun menatap dirinya di pantulan layar ponselnya.

Ia keluar dari rumah dan menyadari sesuatu. Ada sepeda tua yang terparkir manis di depan rumahnya.

" _Shit_ , cukup paha dan bokongku yang besar! Jangan betisku!"

Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun mengayuh sepeda tua itu menuju sekolah. Untung saja Baekhyun sudah memakan roti isi sebelum berangkat.

Sampailah ia di depan gerbang Big Cosmos High School. Dengan perasaan membuncah ia mengamati murid yang berlalu lalang.

" _I'm coming, my baby boy_ ," Baekhyun membatin.

Tinnn-

Tinnn-

" _Madafuck_ ," Baekhyun melamun terlalu dalam hingga dikejutkan dengan klakson dari belakang.

Segera dipinggirkan sepedanya, lalu memperhatikan mobil yang tadi membunyikan klakson.

"Cih, mobil rongsok. Sombong bukan main," Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

"Maaf nak, parkir sepeda ada di sana," seorang satpam gondrong tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan memberi tahu tempat parkir sepeda.

"A-ah iya pak, maaf saya murid baru," Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, "mari pak."

"Aish, manis sekali dia. Kenapa langka sekali bocah macam itu," manik mata satpam gagah itu memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Dan telunjuknya segera mengetuk _earphone wireless_ nya,

"Intan sudah masuk."

"Baik, tetap waspada."

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ingin berbicara dengan si Pirang yang sangat membosankan.

Tok- Tok-

"Permisi Mr."

"Silakan masuk."

Namun ia malah bertemu dengan yang lebih membosankan.

"Heh Pak Botak. Menantiku?" Baekhyun tersenyum miring, berjalan menuju meja kepala sekolah.

"Kami menyambutmu dengan senang hati Bai Xian," Kepala Sekolah itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mr Benjamin Mejia," Baekhyun mengeja papan nama di atas meja, "nama ini terlalu bagus untukmu, Griffiths. Mana Frank?" Baekhyun menatap tajam pria di depannya.

"Beliau sedang mengurus bisnisnya di Italia."

"Oh begitu, titipkan salamku padanya."

"Akan ku sampaikan."

Griffiths segera mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku cetak di belakangnya. Kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam tas besar dan diserahkan pada Baekhyun.

Namun ia malah mendapati Baekhyun sedang mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya, "Bai Xian, _no guns here_ ,"

"Ini cuma mainan kok," Baekhyun menarik pelatuk pistol.

Dan benar saja, cipratan air keluar dari ujung pistol dan membasahi meja Griffiths.

"Astaga jangan terlalu takut," Baekhyun menatap pria di depannya dengan intens, "aku akan lembut pada _little_ Park."

"Jadi kau tenang saja," Baekhyun menambahkan.

Griffiths menguatkan pegangan pada tas besar di hadapannya.

"Pegang janjimu Kim Baekhyun, sekarang pergilah ke kelas," pria botak itu kembali bersandar di kursinya.

"Tentu saja," pria mungil itu tersenyum manis sembari membawa tas besar yang lumayan berat di tangan kirinya.

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan sedikit mendongak, murid-murid raksasa berlalu lalang menghalangi pandangannya.

"XI-IPA 3," Baekhyun mengeja tulisan yang menggantung di atas pintu.

Ia memasuki kelas dan mengamati seluruh kursi, mencari tempat dimana ia harus meletakkan bokong besarnya.

"A-anu, ap-apa kau tahu dimana k-kursi yang kosong?" Baekhyun menepuk lengan pria yang sedang membaca di barisan paling depan.

"Anak baru?" Pria itu masih melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"I-iya."

Dia membalikkan badan dan menunjuk kursi kedua dari belakang di barisan paling pojok, "Di sana."

"T-terimakasih, Kang Jiwon ssi," Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai tipis Jiwon.

"Jadi ini tempat para _nerd_ disiksa," Baekhyun membatin sambil menatap kursi di hadapannya.

"Pft, sepertinya nanti ada sesi perkenalan lagi _guys_ ," seorang wanita yang sedang mencatok rambut merah menyalanya berkata demikian.

"Wah iya, Hana, aku juga tidak sabar berkenalan lagi," wanita yang sedang memoleskan _lip tint_ merah di bibir berkata dengan seorang di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga. Huh, kenapa sekolah masih menerima gembel," wanita yang dipanggil Hana menanggapi temannya yang sedang berdandan, "baiklah kita lihat saja, sampai mana dia mampu bertahan."

Baekhyun menyimak pembicaraan tiga gadis tersebut, "Dasar jalang cilik," Baekhyun membatin.

Seorang pria pucat memasuki kelas dan langsung memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Ia menaruh tas di meja sebelah anak baru.

Baekhyun yang sedang memandang lapangan dari jendela, dikejutkan dengan gebrakan di mejanya,

"Heh, anak baru ya?"

"I-iya."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sini?"

"Kang Jiwon ssi me-menyuruhku d-duduk di sini," Baekhyun menjawab dengan volume yang sangat kecil dan terbata.

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa?"

"Oh Sehun, ini bubble tea mu!" Suara dari pintu masuk menginterupsi obrolan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Yak, lama sekali kau," Sehun segera menyerobot cup berisi bubble tea.

"Ow ow, _hello again_ Baekhyun," Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol _ssi_?" Baekhyun memberi ekspresi terkejutnya yang berlebihan.

"Wow, kau _sponsor_ nya ya?" Sehun menyeletuk.

"Ngomong apa kau," Chanyeol segera menampar kepala Sehun.

"Ku kira kau sudah putus asa, hingga _menyeponsori_ _nerd_ antah brantah," Sehun menanggapi asal.

"Dasar tidak jelas. Hun, aku ingin menyalin tugas Pak Choi," Chanyeol menaruh tasnya persis di meja belakang Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan buku satu-satunya yang ia bawa.

Sehun melemparkan buku tugasnya dan beralih memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyalin catatan.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi. Dan seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kelas.

Kang Jiwon sebagai ketua kelas berdiri dan memimpin salam.

"Selamat pagi Mr Brett."

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Mr Brett menyapu pandangan ke seluruh wajah muridnya. Netranya berhenti bergulir pada Baekhyun.

"Wah kita kedatangan murid baru!" Mr Brett mengecek absensi, "Kim Baekhyun, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai memperkenalan dirinya, "H-halo saya K-kim Baekhyun. Saya mu-mutasi dari 127 High School. M-mohon ban-bantuannya teman-teman!"

 _"127 High School? Sekolah apa itu?"_

 _"Pasti dari desa."_

 _"Ewh kampungan, menjijikan sekali sekelas dengannya."_

Semua berbisik dan meremehkan pemuda yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja ya kuisnya," gurum yang penampilannya mirip nobita itu segera menyalakan proyektor dan laptopnya.

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran si Nobita tua sudah selesai. Chanyeol ingin menyusul teman kelas sebelahnya bermain basket, namun ponselnya bergetar, ada notifikasi email dan pesan masuk.

 **Omnivora**

 ** _Sampaikan izin sakitku pada Pak Choi dan Ms Huang. Aku kesiangan._**

Jongin sialan. Pasti ia menghabiskan beronde-ronde sex dengan pacarnya sampai pagi.

"Chan, kau ikut atau tidak?" Sehun merengut kesal.

"Iya tunggu. Argh si Hitam itu," Chanyeol menggeram menahan kesal.

"Aku sangat yakin, saat ini kamarnya bau sperma, hahahah," Sehun tergelak, mengetahui perihal Jongin yang sangat sering menitip izin pada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bersenang-senang sebelum jam Si Choi Menyebalkan tiba," pria telinga lebar itu memotong gelak tawa Sehun, "hey Baekhyun, nanti bilang pada Pak Choi, aku dan Sehun di uks. Mengerti?"

"T-tapi-"

"Kalau jam Ms Huang sudah tiba dan kami belum juga datang, katakan pada Ms Huang kalau kami sedang mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan."

"A-anu-"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Anggap saja kau sedang membayar ongkos perjalananmu semalam."

"B-baik Chanyeol _ssi_ , akan ku-kusampaikan," Baekhyun bergidik merinding. Dia yakin telinganya sudah semerah cabai.

" _Good job_ ," akhirnya Chanyeol dan Sehun bergegas menuju lapangan basket.

"Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa dia sangat _hot_?!" Baekhyun membatin sembari mengepalkan tangannya, menahan gairah.

.

Bel istirahat tiba. Baekhyun segera memijit pangkal hidungnya. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia adalah _nerd_ sungguhan, yang miskin, bodoh, dan mentalnya seperti tahu.

Selain semakin miskin karena beasiswanya yang dicabut, mentalnya pasti sudah rusak! Baekhyun sangat yakin.

Sebab, sedari tadi tidak sedikit yang terang-terangan merundungnya. Lihat, di pundaknya ada ludah entah siapa yang membuangnya di situ. _Shit_!

"Demi Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terus merapalkan _magic word_ nya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan malas ke kantin. Mengisi perutnya yang sudah memberontak minta di isi kembali.

Akhirnya ia mengantre sup jagung, mengingat uang yang disediakan untuknya sedikit. Walaupun antrean cukup panjang sebenarnya.

Ditambah lagi, berita _nerd_ yang baru masuk di XI-IPA 3 sudah menyebar luas, kini hampir satu angkatan tahu wajah Baekhyun. Akibatnya semakin banyak yang semena-mena. Itu adalah sebab mengapa ia berada di ujung antrean sup jagung.

Namun tak lama, ia merasakan seseorang yang jangkung berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia tidak lagi menjadi yang pengantre terakhir.

Dan Baekhyun juga merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyapa pipi pantatnya,

" _Crap_! Bahkan _sexual harassment_?!" _nerd_ mungil itu membatin. Tangannya ia kepalkan, menahan layangan tinju ke pelaku _harassment_ di belakangnya.

Namun tak lama ada orang ke dua atau tiga dari depan yang terdorong mundur, membuat barisan di belakangnya ikut terdorong mundur seperti efek domino.

Otomatis _nerd_ mungil itu terhempas ke belakang. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasakan _bulge_ seseorang di belakangnya menusuk belahan pantatnya.

 _"Aaw!"_

 _"Yakk! Jangan mendorong-dorong sialan!"_

 _"Hey!"_

Makian pengantre mulai bersahutan.

Rringg-

Rringg-

Ponsel pria di belakang Baekhyun berdering.

 _"Kau buang air besar atau main solo?"_

"Antreannya terlalu panjang bajingan! " Suara baritone menyapu telinga Baekhyun.

 _Fuck, fuck fuck_!

Itu suara pria tadi pagi yang membuatnya menahan ereksi di kelas, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong seorang di depannya dengan amat keras. Hingga barisan di depannya terdorong, sampai ada yang tersungkur.

" _Shit_ , bisa lebih cepat tidak?!" Suara Chanyeol kembali memenuhi telinga Baekhyun.

Akhirnya hampir semua orang keluar dari antrean. Iya tidak semua, tersisa Baekhyun dan seorang di depannya.

"Heh gendut, cepat lah sialan!" Pria di depan Baekhyun segera menuangkan sup panas ke mangkok dan menyerahkan uang tanpa menerima kembalian.

Baekhyun segera menyerahkan uang dan menuang sup jagung dengan tangan gemetar.

 _Damn it_! Jiwa masokisnya meraung, meminta dicaci maki.

"Aish, kau juga lama!" Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telepon dan merebut sendok pengaduk dari Baekhyun.

Ia menyerahkan uang yang nominalnya terlalu besar dan menuangkan sup ke dua mangkok.

"Ambil kembalinya," Chanyeol bergegas dengan dua mangkok sup yang panas di kedua tangannya.

 _Fuck_ yeah, Baekhyun klimaks hanya dengan makian Chanyeol.

"Nak? Kau tak apa?" Penjual sup itu keluar dari biliknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, a-ahjussi," Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar setelah melewati dunia putihnya.

"Ini sup mu," bapak paruh baya itu menyerahkan semangkuk sup.

"T-terimakasih, ahjussi," Baekhyun segera menghabiskan sup jagung walau panasnya membakar lidah.

Ia harus cepat-cepat membersihkan celananya.

.

"Akhirnya babu Yeol datang!"

"Cerewet!" Chanyeol meletakkan semangkuk sup di depan Sehun dan Tao.

"Kasihan sekali yang terkena semprotan darimu," Tao terkekeh, mengingat amukan Chanyeol ketika mengantre sup.

Ring ring-

Ponsel Tao berdering.

"Aish, kera sakti itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku pergi dulu!" Tao mengangkat panggilan telepon sembari membawa semangkuk sup dan berjalan turun dari _rooftop_.

Chanyeol menatap pintu _rooftop_ yang menutup perlahan. Ia bergumam pelan dengan pandangannya yang masih terarah ke pintu.

"Hun, pernah mencicip anus?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak menyesal memilih _dare_ dan menjadi babu seharian."

"Hm."

"Hun, kau tahu? Bokongnya benar-benar besar dan kenyal."

"Hm."

"Dan lagi, ekspresinya tadi seperti akan klimaks. Ingin kucium dan-"

"Diamlah bodoh, aku sedang _push rank_."

Pria telinga caplang itu tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin memperkosanya sekarang juga, Hun."

" _Just do it_ , bro. Kenapa tidak langsung serbu seperti biasa?"

"Sangat disayangkan, Baekhyun punya terong di selangkangannya."

"Baekhyun?"

" _God damn it_ , Hun. Tadi pee pee ku bergesekan dengan bokongnya yang montok dan kenyal."

" _YOU WHAT_?!" Sehun berteriak kencang dengan matanya yang masih memelototi layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, gemas.

Gemas antara mengingat nikmatnya melecehkan bokong Baekhyun atau kesal karena ceritanya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Oh, akhirnya Sehun meletakkan ponselnya.

"Chan, sebenarnya kalau ingin bertanya-tanya tentang pedang-pedangan, si Hitam Omnivora itu lebih cocok."

Karib Sehun malah tidur telentang sembari memperhatikan langit.

"Btw, kau belum bercerita bagaimana bisa bertemu pemilik bokong montok itu."

"Ah, bukan hal penting. Tapi cukup berkesan."

"Astaga, akhirnya ada yang jatuh cinta."

"Pada tubuhnya mungkin."

"Pft, kalau terlalu sering dipakai nanti juga jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta atau bosan?"

"Kalau begitu, sekali pakai?"

"Itu kondom."

"Ngomong-ngomong jangan lupa pakai kondom. Anus itu penuh bakteri _e coli_ . . ."

'Aish, kelas biologi gratis dari Sehun lagi,' batin Chanyeol. Ia langsung menulikan indra pendengarannya.

"Ups, mulutku gatal sekali ingin berbicara sesuatu."

Sehun terkekeh dan melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Sepertinya aku belum mendengar cerita utuhnya ya?"

"Bisakah kau membayangkan Baekhyun dengan setelan jas dan dasi yang melekat di kerahnya?"

"Huh?"

"Lalu ia duduk di meja dan membaca tumpukan proposal dengan iMac di depannya?"

"Itu cerita fiksi mesum ya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Oh!"

"Mungkin saja. Tapi wajahnya, uh, terlalu imut untuk peran CEO atau direktur yang garang."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan kemeja putih trans-"

"Fantasimu liar juga."

"Dan revolver di tangan kanannya?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, kebingungan dengan khayalan yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Di depannya tergeletak manusia yang berdarah-darah."

" _Impossible_. Hentikan kebiasaan membaca cerita porno!"

"Argh, sudahlah! Susah sekali bicara dengan tembok," Chanyeol pun pergi terburu, membuat Sehun terheran.

"Masa bodohlah. Mungkin dia mau menuntaskan hasratnya atau buang air."

 ** _S P O I L_ \- m e**

 _"Kau harus membayar ongkos perjalananmu!"_

 _"T-tapi tadi aku sudah menyampaikan izin-"_

 _"Itu baru menutup seperduabelas ongkosnya, kau tahu!"_

 _._

 _"Baekhyun, beri aku_ blow job _terbaikmu."_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Ayolah, ini perintah!"_

Yipyyy, bentar lagi ada lemon kecut

Have fun yaah!

Mind to review?


End file.
